1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind turbine, especially to a wind turbine with hydro-transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
In recent years, wind turbines have been used to convert kinetic energy from wind into electricity.
With reference to FIG. 2, a conventional wind turbine (60) has a tower (61) and multiple blades (62) mounted at a top of the tower (61). The wind rotates the blades (62) to drive a generator (64) through a gearbox (63) to generate electricity. However, since the gearbox (63) and the generator (64) are heavy and the blades (62) have to be mounted in high place, the tower (61) has to be strong enough to support the blades (62), generator (64) and gearbox (63). Moreover, to assemble the wind turbine (60), the gearbox (63) and the generator (64) have to be mounted at the top of the tower (61), then the tower must also be climbed to maintain the generator (64) and gear box (63). Therefore, construction and maintenance costs of the wind turbine (60) are high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a wind turbine with hydro-transmission to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.